Energy Layer - Zillion Zeus
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Dual Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-59 Starter Zillion Zeus Infinity Weight on September 17th, 2016. Description Takara Tomy's Zillion Zeus is a Stamina Type Energy Layer that bears a slight elliptical shape, two "Z"s on either side and two faces on either side, meant to represent its Layer's namesake, Zeus, the god of thunder in Greek Mythology. Unlike most Layers of the Dual Layer System, Zillion Zeus features a gimmick; it features two metal balls on tracks akin to the GB145 Spin Track from Metal Fight Beyblade. Due to centrifugal force, the metal balls move farther towards the edge of the Layer's tracks. In theory, this is meant to increase its Outward Weight Distribution (OWD) and Flywheel Effect, which increases Stamina. However in practice, the weight of the distance traveled by the metal balls is too small to create a significant effect. The six blades of its perimeter are placed symmetrically, four of which are sloped. This means that half of the time, the pointed front and back edges will make contact with the opponent's Layer. The relatively heavy weight of the large blades with the elliptical shape creates high Outward Weight Distribution (OWD) which grants high Stamina retention and Burst Resistance, capable of compensating for the average teeth of Zillion Zeus. While this is somewhat reduced by the recoil inherent in elliptical shapes, the Layer's teeth are capable of compensating for this, and the recoil Zillion Zeus creates grants Attack potential, making it an excellent Layer for Balance Combinations. However, the impact on the back edges has lead to numerous reported cases of breaks with no mold variations released to solve that problem. As such it is recommended to own multiple copies of this Layer and to be prepared to replace it. Use in Balance Combinations Zillion Zeus can be put to use in the Balance Combination Zillion Zeus Heavy/Gravity/Knuckle/Down/Spread Orbit/Trans. The Stamina of Zillion Zeus is bolstered by Heavy/Gravity/Knuckle/Down/Spread and Orbit/Trans. Heavy/Gravity adds Knock-Out Defense and bolsters Zillion Zeus' Attack potential. Knuckle/Down and Orbit bolsters Burst Resistance. Trans can make the Combination switch between Stationary Stamina and Mobile Stamina/Attack. Use in Attack Combinations Zillion Zeus can be put to use in the Attack Combination Zillion Zeus Heavy/Gravity Accel/Zephyr. The elliptical shape of Zillion Zeus creates Attack potential that is bolstered by the heavy weight of Heavy/Gravity while Burst Resistance is bolstered by the low friction of Accel/Zephyr which allows this Combination to either Burst or slow down its opponent. Overall Takara Tomy's Zillion Zeus' relatively high weight, high Outward Weight Distribution (OWD) and recoil inducing shape made it an excellent choice for Balance Combinations. However like other "Jack-of-all-Trades" parts, Zillion Zeus does not perform as consistently as a dedicated Attack, Defense or Stamina Layer. Furthermore with the release of the SwitchStrike/God Layer System, Zillion Zeus has become too light to remain competitive. As such, Takara Tomy's Zillion Zeus is recommended for collection purposes only. Products Takara Tomy * B-59 Zillion Zeus Infinity Weight (purple and yellow) * B-00 Zillion Zeus Infinity Weight (Saint Thunder Ver.) (translucent white) * B-00 Zillion Zeus Magnum Variable (Gold God Ver.) (CoroCoro Exclusive) (black and gold) Gallery Takara Tomy LayerZillionZeus.png|Zillion Zeus (Official Image) Zillion Zeus (Saint Thunder Ver).png|Zillion Zeus (Saint Thunder Ver.) Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy